


plushies

by amclove



Category: I Told Sunset About You (2020), I Told Sunset About You - Fandom, I Told Sunset About You | แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ
Genre: Communication, Episode 3, M/M, Talking, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amclove/pseuds/amclove
Summary: Something about Oh-Aew being here in this way makes the room feel unknown to Teh. Everything with Oh-Aew these days has pushed Teh off-kilter, though, so maybe this shouldn’t come as a surprise.
Relationships: Teh/Oh-aew, Teh/Ohaew
Comments: 19
Kudos: 92





	plushies

Teh isn’t sure how he’s going to explain to his mother why he’s sleeping on the couch. The room he shares with Hoon has two perfectly good twin beds, the same as they’ve had since they were kids and still holding strong, yet here’s Teh scrunched on the sofa without even a blanket. It’s been a little less than two hours since he dashed to the lower floor and left Oh-Aew in the bedroom.

He’d come down here thinking that the space would allow him to rest, but of course that couldn’t be the case. If Oh-Aew is in even remotely a similar state, it’s likely he won’t sleep a wink either. It defeats half the purpose of Teh being on this sofa to begin with (the other half being that if he’d not gotten up right when he had, he knew things would… deteriorate from there).

Not that he’d explained any of his rapid thought process to Oh-Aew. He probably thinks that Teh hates him now or something. Teh swallows hard as he shifts on the sofa. Long rides hurt his back, but so does sleeping this uncomfortably. His muscles are already seizing from their hours of running through Phuket now exacerbated by these sorry excuses for cushions, _and_ Oh-Aew thinks that Teh hates him. The night had gone downhill impressively fast what with Teh’s rapid heartbeat and Oh-Aew’s back pressed to his chest—

But he’s calmed down some and it’s that which pushes Teh to his tiptoes back for the house’s second level. The door creaks just slightly when he pushes into the bedroom, the reason surely because he’d been hoping to be as quiet as possible and the universe isn’t on his side, and just as he’d thought, Oh-Aew is awake. At the door’s opening, he sits up from his place beneath a floral sheet.

Teh himself had put the sheets on Hoon’s mattress, just to do something with his hands while Oh-Aew showered. Their childhood sleepovers had mostly been spent with blankets on this very carpet because they’d liked being near to each other to whisper. Hoon would throw pillows at them to make them quiet down, but they’d be laughing and far too energetic to listen. Now the room is quiet, but Teh can still hear those high-pitched giggles clear as day, like they’re being played from the radio. He can also remember what they’d been doing far less time ago on this floor, and Teh is quick to shake that thought from his mind.

Oh-Aew doesn’t say anything, he just watches Teh walk in and fiddle with awkward hands.

“I… want to explain.”

Oh-Aew turns his head away and stares at the wall. It isn’t the warmest invitation, but Teh takes it nonetheless. He takes a seat on his own bed across the way from Oh-Aew, hesitant despite this being his space. Something about Oh-Aew being here in this way makes the room feel unknown to Teh. Everything with Oh-Aew these days has pushed Teh off-kilter, though, so maybe this shouldn’t come as a surprise.

“Tarn,” Teh says without preamble, and this prompts Oh-Aew to look at him. “She… has been my plan for two years.” By the frown on Oh-Aew’s mouth, Teh can all but hear his response tinged with petulance, _Plans change_ , even though he doesn’t say it aloud. Teh pauses, trying to think of how he can word what he has to say so that Oh-Aew won’t just leave. “You throw me, you know? You asked for my help with Bas—”

“I remember you butting in and insisting you could help,” Oh-Aew interjects. Teh can’t help giving a little laugh at that.

“Okay, fair. I wanted to help cuz it seemed like you’d never get anywhere if I didn’t. But then at the resort, and the… earlier tonight.” Teh swallows quickly and goes on, “You don’t need my help in this department, it turns out. If anything, _I’m_ the one who needs a guide. I’ve been following _your_ lead, but that can’t… I can’t do that. Cuz I’d walk off a cliff after you, Oh.”

Oh-Aew looks at Teh, the surprise evident in his eyes. “Then why…”

“Tarn,” Teh repeats. “I left the room because if I didn’t, I knew—I knew we wouldn’t stop. More importantly, _I_ wouldn’t. And I owe her more than that. I couldn’t say as much then; I just had to get out. But I’ve been downstairs for two hours thinking about how you’d be up here alone, sure it was because of you, but it wasn’t. It isn’t because of you and I need you to know that.”

Oh-Aew blinks and Teh hopes it’s a trick of the dim light that his friend is on the verge of tears. How many more times will he make him cry in this life?

“You love her,” Oh-Aew says simply.

“I do,” Teh agrees, “but… it isn’t that easy either. I mean, you make me—” Could whatever this is be stamped into a single word? Feral, maybe. Completely feral with nauseating desire and fear and this cloudy-headed feeling that sends Teh spinning. Whether Oh-Aew is in his thoughts or stood flesh and blood in front of him, the feeling persists.

He looks away from Oh-Aew. “Please give me time. All I need is time.”

“I give you time just to decide you don’t want me after all?” Oh-Aew asks, bitterness and disappointment in his voice.

“Oh…”

“No, no, I’m sorry,” Oh-Aew says immediately. “I’m sorry. You’re right; Tarn doesn’t deserve… Anyway, I can wait. I can.” He wrings his fingers in the sheet, voice quieting. “Can I get an ETA at least?”

Teh forcibly looks away from Oh-Aew’s hands and tries to nod. “Trust me when I say soon. I just want honesty.” He stands and takes a step for the door, but Oh-Aew says his name before he can get far.

“You can sleep in here,” Oh-Aew tells him. “I’m not going to jump your bones or anything.”

“Yeah?”

“Not if you stay on your side,” Oh-Aew says, that slight sparkle returned to his eyes as he jokes.

Teh shakes his head and gets under his blanket, retrieving his blue plushie from off the floor to hold. He chances a quick glance over at Oh-Aew and feels his gut tighten at the sight of him already looking at Teh. He’s both relieved and irrationally disappointed to realise Oh-Aew’s eyes are trained on the plushie.

“We got those years ago,” he says, the tiniest smile on his face.

“At the carnival,” Teh says. “Don’t make fun of me or you’re walking to the boat.”

Oh-Aew laughs at the empty threat. “No, I… I have mine at home too,” he says, more sober. They look at each other for only a second before Oh-Aew rolls over to face the wall away from Teh. “G’night.”

“Goodnight.”

A moment goes by, then, “Teh?” Oh-Aew asks, quiet and still resting on his side.

“Yeah?”

“Did you mean it? About the… about there being two _nan zhu jue_.”

Teh doesn’t reply for a second. He knows the answer, even if he’s still shaken to say it. “Of course I did,” he promises. “Of course I meant it.”

“Okay.”

They both fall asleep soon after this, and Teh awakes in the morning to see his plushie knocked to the floor between their beds.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you!!


End file.
